Heartbreak Girl
by theatregeek0
Summary: When Andy broke his heart two years ago, she expected him to get over it quickly. He was famous and she was a nobody. She shouldn't have mattered. But what happens when he doesn't get over her? Will he fight for her? And more importantly, will Andy take him back?
1. Heartbreak Girl (1)

**Hello! I would like to start off by saying that this is my first ever fanfic and yes, it is a 5 Seconds of Summer fanfic at that. So I hope you all enjoy. All of the song lyrics in here are my own creation. Any song that is not my own I will credit at the end of the chapter in the order in which they appear. **

**Chapter 1**

"_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, _  
_And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape"_

**-Amnesia**

"Andy! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

I blinked away tears as I pulled the mascara wand away from my face. I'd just stabbed myself in the eye with my mascara.

"Coming!" I yelled as I rubbed my stinging eye.

I'm an idiot.

After stumbling over my shoes and snatching my guitar from my bed, I tripped down the stairs and made it into the car. Lacey and Evan were already there.

"Finally," Evan sighed and I frowned at her. I'm not the one making us late. I blame Casey, she's the one missing still.

Lacey looked between us and turned on the car. "Don't start," she glared at me accusingly. I opened my mouth to respond but she shot me another look.

Evan and I didn't really get along. Maybe it was because I'd dated her brother without her permission and then broken his heart. Or maybe it was because I wouldn't let her take the lead. Hell, maybe it was because I'd worn the same shade of lipstick as her to homecoming freshman year. Whatever the issue was, she wasn't letting it go.

Lacey played peacemaker between us. She took the task on like it was a job or something. Honestly, she reminded me more of my mom than my friend sometimes.

Casey _finally _yanked open the car door and hopped in, shoving books and papers out of the way as she sat down. She was the most fashionable of the group, and as a result, always the last person to be ready.

"Are we ready?" Lacey asked, meeting our eyes in the rearview mirror. We each nodded in confirmation.

The silence of the ride lasted a total of thirty-six seconds before Casey spoke up.

"Can we turn on the radio or something? This silence is _killing_ me."

Lacey took her hand off the wheel and jabbed the power button for the radio. The radio announcer was finishing up an advertisement for something before the song began. When the first chord rang through, all of us, even Evan who was sitting in the back with a sullen expression- because I'd gotten the front- squealed in excitement. Without looking at each other we opened our mouths and sang along.

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"_

And the tension in the car was gone as we sang along to our favorite band. The boys, _our_ boys were incredible. That was the one thing the group had in common. We all agreed that they were perfect- okay, maybe not _perfect_ (after all, all boys have their faults) but they were pretty damn close.

The music blared on as Lacey drove to the stadium. We would be with the boys soon.

**Song: Amnesia, 5SOS**

**She Looks So Perfect, 5SOS**


	2. Heartbreak Girl (2)

**Chapter 2**

"_She said to me:__  
__Forget what you thought__  
__'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."_

**-Good Girls**

The stadium was right in front of us. If only we could find some damn parking.

"Move it!" Casey shouted from the back seat. Lacey rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Yelling _won't_ solve anything, Case. If anything, it'll piss people off even more."

Casey ignored her and tried to reach between the seats to punch the horn. I grabbed her wrist before it made contact, pushing her back into her seat.

"Did we really expect it _not_ to be packed?" Evan's voice sounded for the first time in twenty minutes. "I mean, seriously. This is our boys we're talking about."

Lacey nodded her head in agreement. "She's got a point, guys."

"But the show doesn't start for another _three hours_. Why are they here so early?" Casey whined.

"The same reason we are," I told her. "To see the boys."

After we _finally_ got a parking space, I lead everyone towards the entrance, guitar in hand. We gave our names to security and they waved us through, directing us towards a short fellow named Max.

"Hello!" Lacey chirped cheerfully as we stood in front of him. Max was, as I said, rather short with brown hair in a buzz cut. In his hands was a clipboard and a mobile. He had a Bluetooth in his ear.

He looked up at us. "Can I assist you ladies today?"

"We're here to see the boys." Lacey responded.

"Aren't we all." He said with a chuckle. "Names?"

Evan stepped forward. "Evan. Let me see my brother."

"Can I see some ID?"

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Evan was frustrated now. I played with my necklace. It was a silver guitar pick.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need some ID before I let you back there."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lacey on her mobile. She was probably going to fix everything. Again.

"Why can't you just let me-"

"Max! What on earth are you doing?"

Adam Wilkenson, the boys' manager was striding down the hall, a furious expression on his face. Lacey had a smug look on her face, though she tried to hide it with a smile. It didn't work.

"What do you mean?" The confusion in Max's voice was comical.

"This is Angels of War. Luke's kid sister's band." Um, technically it's _my_ band, but whatever.

"He's only one year older than me." Evan muttered.

Max paled. "My apologies. I didn't realize-" Lacey waved off his excuses.

"It's forgotten. I trust it won't happen again?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. The way she said it made her sound years older than Max, who was probably in his late thirties. He shook his head. Lacey smiled before turning to Adam.

"To the boys?"

"To the boys," he responded with a smile.

Adam led us down a quiet hallway. I'd been to a lot of stadiums, but AAMI stadium was exceptionally large. But that was to be expected. Adam tapped something into his mobile before leading us down another hall and stopping at a door.

"This is it. The concert starts at 7:30, and the boys go on at 8:45. We need you around 5:30 for a mic check, then you're on at 7:35. Do the boys know you're coming?"

"Ash, Mikey, and Calum do." But not Luke? Lacey and the girls shared a look that Adam seemed to understand.

"Alright, you know the rules. Don't let them past security, don't let them waste their voices, and keep them hydrated. Any questions?"

"Can we rehearse a little after mic check?" I asked, gripping my guitar case tighter in my left hand.

"I don't see why not. After all, you ladies aren't as used to the stage as the other group was. It's a shame that they had to quit. They were getting a positive reaction for the crowds."

"Well, when your lead singer falls off the stage during a rehearsal and breaks their leg, you can't really continue." Lacey added.

"That's true. Anyways, I'm sure that you ladies will get an amazing reception. These 5SOS crowds are extremely welcoming to new talent. I'll send someone to get you around 5:15. That gives you about an hour now and two hours after that to hang out with the boys. They've already had their mic check."

Evan, being uncharacteristically polite, raised her hand. "Are you done?" When Adam nodded she rolled her eyes and shoved past him to open the door.

She was promptly hit on the forehead by a small dart.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "Who shot me?"

A guilty looking Calum shuffled out of the dressing room, tugging a laughing Ashton behind him.

"Sorry, Ev. We thought you were Mikey."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's my brother? I have words that need to be said."

"When do you not?" Casey asked quietly. I giggled.

We stepped closer to the door and peered inside. Other than empty food wrappers, it was empty.

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

The girls and I turned to find ourselves being pelted by foam bullets on all sides.

"Luke! I'm going to kill you!" Evan screeched, lunging for him. The siblings tumbled to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

"Don't break the pop star!" Adam yelled. Luke scowled at the title.

"We aren't pop stars." He muttered. Michael held out a hand to help Luke up, but Evan grabbed it before he could.

I sighed, walking over to the still opened door of the dressing room and going inside. I plopped myself down onto a beanbag chair in the middle of the room. Calum stuck his head through the doorway.

"By all means, Andy, make yourself at home." He said sarcastically.

I will," I responded cheekily, pulling out my guitar from its case and settling it on my lap.

"Andy?" Luke's voice as disbelieving. I glanced up to see him in the doorway

"Hi Luke."

**Song: Good Girls, 5SOS**


	3. Heartbreak Girl (3)

**Chapter 3**

"_You got me waiting in a queue _  
_For a bar I can't get into__  
__I'm not old enough for you _  
_I'm just waiting 'til I'm eighteen"_

**-18**

"You- you're here? Why?"

I sighed, gesturing to my instrument. "I play guitar. And I'm the lead singer of Angels of War."

"I knew all that. But why are you _here_?"

"You still don't pay attention to the news and magazines, do you?"

Luke shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. "We're your new opening act.

"Evan didn't mention that. And we talk almost every week."

"Well, maybe it slipped her mind? We only found out about it two weeks ago."

"So, how long has the band been together?" He asked.

"A year and a half." Almost directly after we ended. I didn't say it out loud, but I could tell by the way his eyebrows pulled together that he knew.

"When Adam said that he found a new band to come in, he didn't mention the name." Luke seemed lost in his thoughts now. "I thought that was weird since normally, we approve whoever tours with us so that we don't end up with a band that sounds like kittens and rainbows. But he said that the other lads had approved you, and I let it go." He turned his attention back to me. "Weren't you guys called Paper Hearts?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that was the original name. Before we made it big." Casey's voice came from the doorway. "It was Andy's idea, actually. She was pretty broken up back then and-" Lacey shoved her to the side, sending an apologetic look my way. Nobody outside the band knew about the reasoning behind the name.

"And I suggested that we change it. Our manger agreed. She thought that it made us sound to pop for our image or as you put it 'all kittens and rainbows'."

"So how did you come up with Angels of War?" Luke's attention was on Lace now, which I was immensely grateful for. Lacey's eyes twinkled. This was her favorite story to tell.

"Well, we were sitting in this café, Amelia's, I think. Anyways, we sat down in this booth and the waitress came over and said 'Well, don't you Angels look like you've been through hell and back. What can I get for you?' Of course, we'd all been exhausted because we'd been up late taking care of Andy and-"

"What was wrong with Andy?" Luke interrupted.

"Nothing much, she was getting over something." Her voice was dismissive. He nodded.

"Continue."

"So we thought the name fit. Obviously not the whole damn sentence because could you imagine that on a shirt?" She rambled. "But the 'Angels of Hell' bit, we all thought that was genius. Cindy. That's our manager, she didn't really agree. She was worried we'd sound too cliché and punk. Which we aren't, despite the music Andy and Evan try to get us to play sometimes. So we all sat down, put our heads together, and thought that 'war' was a passable stand-in for 'hell'. And now we're Angels of War." Lacey finished proudly.

Luke nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get that. Management's all about image."

"After that, we just adjusted our music so that it was slightly less Taylor Swift and a little more The 1975 and BAM. We were able to release our first EP. We called it _Staying out and Leaving Late_."

"I heard it." That surprised me.

"You did?" I asked, joining the conversation.

He looked embarrassed.

"Yeah. I always buy my sister's music. Plus, your voice is amazing." He added, looking at me. Our eyes locked and I blushed slightly, but tried not to let his words affect me. It had been over two years. He shouldn't have been able to affect me still.

"Are we allowed to come in?" Ashton's voice was hesitant.

"That depends," Luke called out after clearing his throat. We broke our awkward eye contact as he responded. "Have you contained Evan? Don't let her in if she's going to kill me, we have a show tonight."

"What the hell do you mean '_Have you contained Evan?'_ I am _not_ some wild animal!" Evan stalked into the room, Ashton and the rest of the boys and girls following closely behind.

"You're right," Luke muttered. "You're worse." She scowled at him.

The rest of the hour passed in a blur of catching up. Michael was still the same as the last time we'd seen him, the only difference was that his hair was a vibrant shade of purple. The same went for Ashton and Calum, minus the hair colour. I don't really know about Luke considering I spent most of the hour avoiding him in the small dressing room.

The dressing room the boys had been given was painted a light green colour, clashing with Mikey's new hairdo. It consisted of a wide coffee table, a mini fridge, a flat screen, several beanbag chairs on which Ash, Calum, and I were sat, and a large black leather couch that spanned almost the entire length of the wall where the rest of the group lounged. Michael was laying on his back, his feet propped up against the wall, talking to Casey when the security guard came to gather the girls and I for our mic check.

We followed her down the hallway before he led us to a door that took us to the center of the arena where the stage was. Entering the arena, the girls and I gasped at the site before us. The stage was incredible. Much more breathtaking than anything else I'd seen.

"Alright, ladies. I'm going to need you to get into your places from your opening song. You'll be entering through the door you just came through for the show." Adam walked across the arena. "I'm assuming you have choreography planned?"

I nodded.

"Okay then that solves that. Places then, and we'll begin the mic check. After that, you can have forty-five minutes to rehearse before we open the doors. Any questions?"

We shook our heads.

"Then let's begin." 

**Song: 18, 5SOS**


End file.
